


Te apuesto

by neverheard12



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bottom Lucas, Comfort, Eliott bet Lucas, Eliott doesn't, Eliott is kind of a fuckboy, Eliott not so, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Lucas accepts it, Lucas is shy, Lucas kind of want to keep his feelings hide, M/M, Slow Burn, This is NOT a porno, Top Eliott, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, but it will be sexy tho, but no so much, but not so explicit, there will be smut, they'll fall in love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverheard12/pseuds/neverheard12
Summary: Lucas no quiere aceptar lo que siente, hasta que llega él.Eliott le hace una apuesta, Lucas acepta y se descubre a sí mismo.





	1. Esto no es Gossip Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este es mi primer fic!   
> Así es como me gusta imaginar a los personajes. Este es mi propio universo de Elu.   
> ¡Espero que les guste!

     Lucas había prometido a Daphné que iría a la reunión en el espacio que había conseguido con las chicas. Él sabía lo importante que era para ella y que la cantidad de personas que aparecieran en su reunión determinaría su éxito. Eso le quedó claro cuando el lunes Daphné le explicó, durante quince minutos, la importancia de crear una base social sólida para sobrevivir en el colegio. Lucas no quería ni iba a ser la razón por la que ella sintiera que su reunión fue o no un fracaso, así que hizo que Yann, Basile y Arthur también prometieran ir.

     Pero cuando vio el mensaje que Daphné le había enviado confirmando la fecha de la reunión, Lucas suspiró llevando sus dedos a su entrecejo. Se planteó la posibilidad de dar la vuelta, tomarse el bus que lo llevaba a su casa y no llegar al colegio. ¿Mañana? ¿De verdad? ¿Tenía que ser justo el viernes?  Ese día jugaba el Paris Saint-Germain. Dios, no quería estar convenciendo a sus amigos que ir a la reunión de Daphné era mejor… Porque ¿a quién engañaba? Él tampoco quería ir, ver jugar al PSG con unas cervezas y unas papas era el más perfecto plan de viernes que se le podría ocurrir. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía decepcionar a su amiga, ni a las amigas de ella.

     Pasó el portón del colegio con la cabeza gacha cubierta por una capucha azul y con sus dedos entre sus dientes, pensando qué diría para hacer que los chicos vayan a la reunión del viernes… “¿Y si pago unas cervezas después? ¿Y si grabo el juego en mi casa y vamos a verlo después de la reunión? ¿Y si vamos a ese estúpido club que adoran y les pago la entrada? ¿Y si….” Lucas estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que había cruzado todo el patio principal, incluso se había pasado la puerta de entrada. Frunció el ceño, se sentía un estúpido ¿tanto se preocupaba por una simple reunión?

     Se dio la vuelta y una vez que vio la entrada que lo llevaría al salón de clases, caminó decidido y concentrado a que nada lo distraiga de su paso. Pero, cuando estaba apenas a unos pocos metros de pasar el marco de la puerta, un grupo de cinco o seis chicos se le adelantó haciendo que Lucas detenga su marcha y, por supuesto, ponga sus ojos en blanco. Seguramente, pensó, son estudiantes de primer año que se creen los nuevos Charles. Lucas casi los insulta en voz alta, casi, porque en el momento en que levantó su mirada para decir cualquier agravio que le pudiera salir de la boca, sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro del último chico en cruzar ese marco… Y ya nada pudo decir. Con la mochila colgada de un solo hombro, un buzo negro con la capucha que le tapaba parte de su cabello castaño y por encima una campera marrón, sus ojos ojerosos miraron a Lucas, solo por unos cinco segundos, antes de darle la espalda y seguir su camino.

     Lucas se quedó allí, quieto, mirando al marco de la puerta donde sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquel chico. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de entender lo que había pasado ¿en qué clase de episodio de Gossip Girl estaba? Suspiró en disgusto y sacó su celular del bolsillo para ver la hora, en ese momento volvió a sentirse un estúpido, hacía cinco minutos que estaba parado en ese mismo lugar donde esos chicos lo hicieron detenerse. Decidió seguir su camino para el salón de clases, ya estaba llegando tarde. Qué manera de empezar la mañana.

-

     Y no terminó allí. Desde el segundo que apoyó su trasero en la silla al lado de Arthur, él, Yann y Basile no pararon de hablarle sobre no ir a la reunión de Daphné. Yann le mostraba el mensaje que ella había mandado a todos, Arthur le mostraba el horario del partido y Basile simplemente gritaba para complementar las quejas de los chicos. Lucas no dijo nada, sabía que no podía luchar contra ellos. Gracias a Dios, la profesora los hizo callar para poder empezar la clase de Biología. Pero Lucas tenía el presentimiento de que, más tarde, iban a volver a hablar de eso.

     ¿Era Lucas una especie de brujo? Porque en el segundo en el que los pies de sus tres amigos tocaron el piso del patio principal, los gritos volvieron a golpear contra su cabeza.

     —Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, amigo, por favor. —Claro que Basile empezó.

     —No podemos ir.

     —Yann tiene razón. — Arthur ayudó.

     —Sí.

     —Podemos ir a cualquier otra reunión, por favor amigo, piensa.

     —El Paris Saint-Germain, Lucas. — Dijo Yann

     —Y el Olympique de Marseille. — Añadió Basile

     —Le Classique mi amigo, Le Classique. — Remató Arthur haciendo unos gestos con sus manos que lograron que Lucas le sonriera.

     —Pero…

     —Nada de peros, Lucas, yo pago las cervezas esta vez si quieres. — Propuso Yann, a lo que Basile gritó fuerte y agudo.

     —Sí amigo, super plan de viernes. Que se joda Daphné, que se jodan sus amigas y que se joda esa estúpida reunión. ¿Quién hace esas cosas? No somos estadounidenses por Dios santo. — Basile hablaba rápido y gritaba aún más fuerte por lo que no pudo notar que sus amigos se habían callado, y que bajaron sus miradas hacía el piso, llenos de vergüenza… Porque Daphné y las chicas se habían acercado a ellos, y, por supuesto, escucharon todo.

     —Hola. — Dijo la rubia en un tono sorprendentemente calmado, teniendo en cuenta lo dramática que podía ser.

     —Hola Daphné. —dijeron Lucas, Yann y Arthur al unísono, ninguno de ellos capaz de levantar la mirada.

     —¿Daph… Daphné? — Basile preguntó antes de darse la vuelta y encontrar a un grupo de tres chicas mirándolo fijamente. —Discúlpame por favor, no lo decía en serio. Es que soy muy fan de PSG ¿sabes? Podem-

     —Sh. —Dijo ella mientras gesticulaba la misma palabra con sus manos. — Estamos enteradas del partido, y casualmente veníamos a comentarles que vamos a proyectar el partido en una pantalla gigante que consiguió Emma… —

Fue en ese momento en que los chicos levantaron sus miradas hacía las chicas.

     —¿De verdad? —Preguntó Yann

     —Mhmm. —Respondió Emma sonriéndole.

     —Habrá comida, bebidas. Alcohol no, pues, vamos a estar dentro de la escuela. Asique, sí, veníamos a comentarles nuestra gran idea, pero nos encontramos con ustedes hablando mierda de nosotras. ¿Qué les pasa? —Imane explicó, también exigiendo una disculpa en su tono.

     —No, no, no, no…

     —Nosotros no…

     —Basile dijo…

     —Les debemos una disculpa a todas. Lo sentimos muchísimo, Daphy, Em, Ima. Fuimos unos estúpidos y no se repetirá, lo prometo. — Lucas dio un paso adelante y miró directo a los ojos de Daphné al decir eso y solo cuando ella le regaló una sonrisa, él dejó de mirarla.

     —Oh… Está bien… Tampoco fue tan grave. ¿Vamos chicas?

     Emma e Imane asintieron y fue así como los chicos se quedaron solos de nuevo. Basile lanzó un suspiro de alivio, pero como respuesta solo recibió las miradas fulminantes de sus tres amigos.

     —¿Q…? ¿Qué?

     —Basile, amigo. Te amamos, pero debes dejar de comportarte como un idiota.

     —Pero ¿por qué lo dicen? ¿Hice algo mal?

     Yann, Lucas y Arthur se miraron entre ellos.

     —Ya, vámonos. Te explicaremos en el camino. — Yann posó su brazo sobre los hombros de Basile animándolo a caminar hacía la parada del bus.

-

     Viernes.

     Una hora antes del partido.

     Lucas tenía puesto un gorro y una bufanda con los colores del PSG. Caminaba la distancia entre la estación y la escuela. A su lado pasaban personas con el mismo gorro o la misma bufanda, algunas apuradas por llegar a tiempo, otras con packs de cerveza bajo el brazo. Lucas sonrió para si mismo cuando se acordó que dentro de su mochila había una botella de Coca-Cola. _“Alcohol no, pues, vamos a estar dentro de la escuela.”_

     Una vez en el patio Lucas buscó a sus amigos entre una sorprendente multitud, verdaderamente convocante la reunión de Daphné. Probablemente el hecho de que transmitieran el partido había ayudado bastante. Pero eso funcionaba para Lucas, ver a su amiga contenta lo contentaba también a él.

     Se movía entre la gente y cuando reconoció el pelo rubio de Arthur y los rulos de Basile supo dónde ir.

     —¿El Olympique, Arthur? ¿En serio?  —Bromeó Lucas al acercarse a ellos.

     —Sólo lo mejor para mí. —Respondió Arthur sonriente.

     —Así se habla amigo. —Basile dijo abrazando por los hombros a Arthur.

     —Sí bueno, veremos si dicen lo mismo cuando pierdan. —Yann añadió picante.

     —Uffff amigo. Tu eres de los míos. —Dijo Lucas casi imitando la acción anterior de Basile, parándose en puntitas para alcanzar los hombros de Yann.

     Basile abrió la boca para seguir con lo que sería, según Lucas, la discusión más básica en el mundo de los varones, pero justo y gracias a Dios, Daphné apareció con un megáfono y subida a un banco guio a todos hacía un salón de clases que claramente estaba en desuso. No era particularmente sucio, pero las paredes estaban despintadas y en algunas esquinas había humedad.

     —¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al **foyer** , este hermoso espacio para pasar el rato que logramos abrir con Alexia, Imane y Emma... —Daphné las señaló a medida que nombraba a las chicas, las cuales saludaron solo gesticulando con las manos. —Muy buen, el partido empieza en 20 minutos. Les rogamos por favor que no se peleen por estupideces, porque después el director me matará a mí. Las bebidas están aquella mesa y los chips en la otra. Disfruten y muchas gracias por venir.

     Lucas le sonrió y fue el primero en aplaudir por su compañera. Yann, Basile y Arthur lo siguieron en el gesto. Eventualmente todas las personas terminaron haciéndolo. Daphné se rio y una vez que se bajó de otro banco en el foyer, empezaron a preparar la proyección del partido. La pantalla se prendió y transmitió con éxito faltando 10 minutos para que comience el tan esperado Classique. Se podía sentir la emoción de todos allí al ver a los jugadores calentar y ponerse en línea. Apenas salieron al campo de juego, todos se acomodaron, poniendo una mano en el corazón para cantar La Marsellesa, con el nacionalismo a flor de piel.

     Lucas se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, pero antes de concentrar su atención en la pantalla escuchó el ruido de una silla caerse. Un chico se había chocado con ella, y Lucas inmediatamente reconoció su campera marrón, así como su cabello castaño aplastado por una gorra con los colores del Olympique de Marseille. No estaba solo, lo acompañaban los mismos cinco chicos de ayer, que lo ayudaron a no caerse, todos ellos con los colores del OM.

     En el medio del intenso análisis de Lucas a su ropa y demás cosas que no podría admitir en voz alta, los ojos de ese chico también buscaron los de Lucas… Casi naturalmente, diría él. Se miraron por quién sabe cuánto hasta que el chico de la campera marrón llevó su mano al corazón, le hizo un gesto como animándolo a que se concentre en la proyección e inmediatamente quebró el contacto visual.

     Pero Lucas no pudo, ni concentrarse en la proyección ni dejar de mirar a este chico. Habrá pasado más de un minuto así, sin fuerzas para hacer nada. Porque sólo pudo volver en sí cuando Yann golpeó su brazo con su codo haciéndole el mismo gesto que el anterior varón le había hecho, pero con un poco de molestia en su forma de llamarle la atención. Lucas susurró una disculpa y trató de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en aquel chico.


	2. Estúpido y hormonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas se enferma  
> Lucas entra en pánico  
> Lucas tiene miedo  
> Lucas conoce a Eliott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cualquier tipo de crítica, comentario o sugerencia son más que bienvenidas!

    

 

    Lunes.

 

     Lucas se levantó más temprano que de costumbre. Había dormido todo el domingo por la resaca que las fiestas del viernes y del sábado le dejaron. Su estómago le gruñó y corrió a la cocina cuando se dio cuenta que su última comida fue el sábado a la noche. Generalmente comía dos tostadas con mermelada con té. A veces, cuando le sobraba dinero, compraba croissants y desayunaba con los chicos.

     Agarró el celular y miró el reloj mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. Todavía faltaban dos horas para entrar al colegio.

***Notificación de Facebook***

**Daphné Leconte te etiquetó a ti y a tres personas más en una foto.**

**Álbum _:_ “Foyer bitchesssss”**

****

     Lucas le dio me gusta a la publicación y a los comentarios de Basile y se fijó quienes le habrían puesto “me gusta”. Estaba a punto de bloquear la pantalla del celular y volver a su té con tostadas cuando se le ocurrió. Dejó la taza cuidadosamente en la mesa y empezó a deslizar su dedo por la pantalla mirando con detenimiento cada una de las 256 fotos que sacó Daphne.

     Pero no encontró nada.

     Unos minutos después Lucas ya se había cansado, se había decepcionado y en el medio de todo eso se sintió un preadolescente estúpido y hormonal.

     Salió del álbum del foyer y ahí estaba.

     En el álbum de _“Imágenes subidas con el celular”._

     Lucas se permitió sonreír. No es como si alguien lo estuviera viendo poner su mayor cara de idiota ante esa foto.

_Daphné Leconte “About last night”_

     No pudo evitarlo y guardó la foto. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras su celular le mostraba la leyenda _“Descarga exitosa”_. Bloqueó rápidamente la pantalla de su teléfono e intentó terminar su té con la misma velocidad.

     Lavó los platos, se cepilló los dientes, se vistió y sólo cuando terminó de peinarse se atrevió a mirar su celular y saber la hora. Justo a tiempo para salir a esperar el bus. Trató de no pensar cuanto tiempo pasó stalkeando a Daphné. Y así lo hizo, subió el volumen de la música en sus auriculares y escuchó las mismas tres canciones de The Clash en repetición hasta que llegó al colegio.

 

_“No hay etiquetas disponibles en esta foto”_

 

-

 

     Lucas trató de concentrarse en sus clases, pero solo podía pensar en la foto de su celular. Tenía mala calidad, pero Lucas se esforzó en buscar detalles en el rostro del chico. No encontró etiquetas nuevas o comentarios ninguna de las cinco veces que entró a ver la foto en el perfil de Daphné.

     Llegó un punto, entre la clase de Historia y la de Matemática, en el que se sintió avergonzado de él mismo. Bloqueó el celular y lo guardó en su mochila, como teniendo que esconder de su vista las cosas que le causaban tentación.

 

     No pudo encontrar a sus amigos hasta el final del almuerzo. Tampoco se preocupó demasiado, no es que quería que lo encuentren fantaseando por una foto borrosa que robó de Facebook.

     Lucas estaba casi seguro de que se estaba convirtiendo en un psicópata, teniendo que esconder su celular, asegurándose que nadie lo vea porque sabía qué le preguntarían y que tendría que responder por qué contemplaba hace tres horas la misma foto de un chico que no conocía.

     No podía inventar un familiar enfermo para justificarse.

     Eso sería aún más psicópata.

 

     ¿En qué se había convertido?

     ¿Cuándo pasó a fantasear todo el día por este chico?

     Ni si quiera sabía su nombre.

     Dios, no.

     Lucas no quería volverse loco.

 

     En el medio de su ataque de pánico interno, aparecieron los chicos que lo saludaron chocándole los cinco. Lucas agradeció tanto tener que empezar a pensar qué iba a almorzar mientras Basile iba leyendo el menú que mandaron por correo. Por suerte los chicos no lo miraban diferente. No pensaban que Lucas era un psicópata.

     Aún.

 

     —Odio esta comida. — Dijo Basile al probar sus fideos con salsa.

     —¿Qué? Sí está super rica. —Arthur dijo con la boca llena de vegetales cocidos.

     —Estoy comiendo lo mismo que tú y lo estoy disfrutando. ¿Tiene una mosca o algo? — Yann dijo mientras le sacaba un poco de fideos de su plato para llevárselos a la boca.

     —Es que… No son como los de mi mamá

     —Ahhhh amigo. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

     —Sí tuviera que comparar todo esto con lo que hace mi mamá no como nunca más.

     —Es verdad. — Dijo Arthur, siempre con la boca llena.

     —Además ¿cuánto sale esto? ¿dos euros?

     —Lo siento si no puedes comer tu sushi gourmet. Esto es lo que toca en nuestra escuela por ese precio.

     —Tus abrazos no son como los de mi mamá, pero yo los disfruto igual. —Dijo Lucas.

     —Totalmente de acuerdo.

     —Chicos ¿podemos hablar del partido del viernes? ¿Y de cómo nos robaron descaradamente? —Basile dijo muy seriamente.

     —¿Robado? ¿ROBADO?

     —Estás loco Basile. — Yann dijo meneando la cabeza

     —Todo lo que digo es que era claro que el árbitro estaba comprado.

     —¿QUÉ? No me hagas enojar Basile. — Dijo Arthur que ya había dejado sus cubiertos en la mesa prestándole toda la atención.

     —¿Por qué no aceptas que el Olympique de Marseille es malo y ya? — Lucas comentó riendo para aliviar la tensión. Al parecer funcionó porque los tres chicos se rieron de su comentario y pasaron a discutir otro tema.

 

     Pasaron unos minutos y uno por uno los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, dejando solo a Lucas, que todavía tenía que esperar unos veinte minutos hasta la suya. Con el ceño fruncido miraba su plato de plástico con restos de comida, debatiéndose dónde ir en estos minutos que le faltaban. ¿Foyer? ¿Patio?

     Casi sin darse cuenta sus manos buscaron su celular, Lucas lo sintió natural y apenas un momento después se encontró contemplando de nuevo aquella foto. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hace un par de horas, con sus ojos entrecerrados buscaba más detalles en la foto

     ¿Puede ser que tenga hoyuelos?

 

     Después de un rato el hechizo de amor empezó a irse del cuerpo de Lucas, y él comenzó a sentir la vergüenza y la culpa apoderarse de él. Cerró sus ojos y no los abrió hasta que bloqueó su celular y lo guardó en su mochila.

     Realmente se sentía un estúpido.

     Suspiró y cuando miró, se encontró con el chico entrando a la cafetería. Lucas casi saltó en su silla. Siempre era el último en una fila de chicos que se vestían bastante parecido, él rompía la estética del grupo con esa campera marrón.

    Y no pudo dejar de mirarlo, ni si quiera cuando el otro clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Lucas.

    Se acercaban a él.

    ¡Estaban caminando hacía su mesa!

     Mierda.

     ¿Qué?

     Lucas de pronto sintió calor, y hasta creía que había empezado a transpirar. Empezó a escuchar voces muy cerca de él, no cosas inentendibles, sino que eran verdaderas palabras. Parpadeó para poder volver en sí y observar como lo rodeaban cinco chicos con la mirada confundida.

     Y atrás de ellos, vio una sonrisa con tintes marrones. 

 

     —¿Mhm? —Fue todo lo que pudo salirle de la boca.

     —Que si podíamos sentarnos en esta mesa. Todas las demás están ocupadas.

     —Ya sabes como es este horario ¿no? Ja. — Dijo otro chico al que Lucas no pudo ver porque ya se estaba levantando de la mesa, intentando agarrar con una sola mano su mochila, la bandeja con su plato y su billetera.

 

     No supo muy bien como logró hacerlo.

 

     —Ehhh claro. —Apenas pudo susurrar mientras acomodaba la silla con un pie y rodeaba la mesa tratando de encontrar la salida más cercana. Y hacía allí avanzó mirando al piso, ignorando todas las miradas de confusión del grupo.

 

 

     Lucas volvió a sentirse un psicópata.

 

-

     Jueves.

 

     En París había llovido tanto que Lucas tuvo que faltar al colegio el martes... Y también saltearse algunas clases del miércoles. No es que se sintiera particularmente mal al respecto. No tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos, tenía miedo de que pudiera levantar sospechas porque él sabía que estaba actuando raro.

     Pero es que Lucas tenía miedo de muchas cosas.

     Nunca nadie lo hizo sentir así, es decir, sabía que con las chicas nunca funcionó y con los varones… bueno, digamos que las clases de natación le gustaban más que las otras.

     Pero nunca así.

     Nunca le pasó de entrar al colegio con todos los sentidos alerta, buscando por todos lados, un poco inconsciente y otro poco no, a este chico de la chaqueta marrón y los pelos desordenados. Nunca le pasó de mirarse al espejo tantas veces antes de salir, pensando si con esa ropa llamaría su atención. Nunca sintió tanta necesidad de saber el nombre de alguien.

     Y ese alguien era un varón.

     ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? No debería, o sea, derechos lgbtiq+ y todo eso.

     Pero, por Dios.

     Es que Lucas deseaba tanto ser heterosexual.

 

     Pero no podía evitar esas cosquillas en la panza cuando veía al “chico de marrón”.

 

     Le daba miedo lo que sentía y le daba miedo todo lo demás.

     Nunca escuchó a los chicos hacer comentarios homofóbicos, pero tampoco se dieron ocasiones en las que pudieran hacerlos. No había ni un chico gay en su colegio, y Lucas no quería ser el primero. Le daba miedo lo que pudieran pensar de él, que lo excluyan o que lo incluyan demasiado, que no le hablen o que solo se dediquen a preguntarle si tenía novio, si el sexo con mujeres era mejor o peor, que cómo se enteró y mil preguntas incomodas a las que no tenía respuestas.

     Si fuera heterosexual no tendría que pensar en estas cosas.

     No tendría que pensar en nada.

     Solo existiría.

     Lucas suspiró al llegar a esa conclusión mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera y trataba de cubrirse la cara con su bufanda un poco más, aunque ya le llegaba a la punta de la nariz. Todavía faltaban seis cuadras hasta llegar a su casa, el no haber tomado el bus fue un error, sus pies estaban mojados y todavía helaba a las ocho de la noche en París en marzo. Una vez que llegó a su casa aumentó la calefacción al máximo y se despojó de todas sus ropas húmedas y cuando se estaba por colocar el pantalón del pijama, estornudó. Lucas sería tonto si dijera que no se lo veía venir. Se preparó un té de hierbas que su mamá le había dejado para esas ocasiones y con un sándwich de jamón se fue a la cama.

 

-

 

     Viernes.

 

     Lucas fue tonto, sabía, pero no quería despertar así de enfermo. No podía volver a faltar asique con el cuerpo un poco dolorido y con la nariz roja y llena de mocos se levantó, se preparó un té y tomó una pastilla que encontró en su caja de emergencias. Esta vez no se preocupó por lo que se puso, sólo supo que era lo más cómodo que tenía y salió a esperar el bus que lo llevaba a la escuela.

     No miró la foto ni una vez durante el día, tampoco hizo anotaciones en su cuaderno o ayudó a Imane a terminar el trabajo en clase. Solo se concentró en tratar de no morir. En el almuerzo pidió una sopa caliente y la comió en silencio rodeado de los gritos interminables de sus amigos.

     ¿Justo tenía que enfermarse en el día más largo de su semana?

     También le había prometido a Daphné prestarle los libros de literatura después del colegio y se quedó dos horas más en la biblioteca con ella.

     Eran las diez de la noche y Lucas apenas caminaba hasta la parada del bus. Le tomó diez minutos más que lo normal, su cabeza le dolía y su espalda lo mataba. Había gastado tres paquetes de pañuelos y como ya no le quedaban más, decidió limpiarse con la punta de su bufanda. Una vez que llegó, se permitió cerrar los ojos tratando de no desmayarse en el medio de la calle. Quería estar en su casa tapadito con muchas mantas después de haberse tomado una sopa de pollo de las que hacía su mamá. A Lucas le gustaba enfermarse cuando estaba con su mamá, porque ella le daba la mayor atención del mundo y Lucas se sentía querido.

     Seguía con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo, casi olvidándose del malestar general en su cuerpo cuando sonó una bocina muy cerca de él que lo sacó de su trance. Abrió sus ojos sobresaltado e intentó entender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor lo más rápido que pudo. Delante suyo había un auto Bugatti Veyron, negro, brillante incluso en la noche. Lucas no entendía nada ¿por qué se había estacionado en frente a la parada del bus? ¿Y si pasaba ahora? ¿Por qué le tocaba bocina? ¿Y si Lucas no podía llegar a su casa ni a sus mantas? Todo esto lo hizo enojar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, los vidrios del acompañante se bajaron y Lucas pudo ver al conductor.

     La campera marrón. Los pelos por todos lados. La sonrisa hermosa y enorme. Era él, en un auto, a la noche, apareciendo cuando más lo necesitaba.

     Lucas no dudó ni un segundo y se subió al coche, ni siquiera escuchó lo que le dijo antes de que se suba, sólo se dejó llevar.

     Apenas su espalda tocó el respaldo del asiento, una sensación de comodidad le recorrió en el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y suspiró. No notó cuando el chico se acerco a él para ponerle el cinturón de seguridad y casi ni sintió cuando sus dedos le rozaron el hombro y la pierna izquierda.

     —No me siento bien. —Susurró Lucas

     —Oh, lo sé. Te vi luchando por vivir hoy en la escuela. —El chico sonaba demasiado alegre.

     Pero igualmente Lucas se rio con el comentario.

     —Déjame hacer algo por ti y llevarte a tu casa. ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde vives?

     Lucas asintió y le dio la dirección exacta, de inmediato el chico le subió a la calefacción y empezó a manejar.

      Lucas sabía que no debería confiar así en extraños. Pero durmió. Sí. Durmió todo el viaje, unos quince minutos de pura paz en la que Lucas estaba seguro de que había estado sonriendo en todo momento.

      Lo despertaron unos pequeños sacudones en su hombro y una voz hablándole.

     —Oye, despierta. Hemos llegado.

     —Oh. Bueno.

     —¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar hasta tu casa? —Dijo notando que Lucas tendría que caminar al menos unos treinta metros para poder llegar a la puerta.

     Lucas se dio cuenta que sí necesitaba ayuda, pero también que si accedía probablemente este chico lo agarre de la cintura y haga que Lucas se recueste sobre su cuerpo y… no. No podía ni siquiera pensarlo sin ponerse terriblemente incómodo.

     Negó con la cabeza y tomó su mochila lo más rápido que pudo. Abrió la puerta del auto y antes de salir giró su mirada hacía el otro, la cual apenas la pudo sostener y la terminó dirigiendo al piso.

     —Eh, muchas gracias, de verdad. No tenías que hacer esto y aún as-

     —No te preocupes, fue un placer.

     Lucas asintió y se dispuso a salir del auto, pero cuando casi estaba por cerrar la puerta, el otro chico lo agarró de la muñeca y clavó sus ojos sobre los suyos.

     —Disculpa, pero, te veo siempre en la escuela y no se tu nombre.

     —Oh. Uhm. Me llamo Lucas.

     Y allí se quedaron, no se sabe bien cuanto, mirándose. El chico con la mano apretada en la muñeca de Lucas, tan apretada que a Lucas le dolía, pero le dolía tan bien que no quería que lo suelte.

     —Yo soy Eliott.

     Dijo y finalmente soltó la mano a Lucas. Cerró la puerta, arrancó el auto y, de un momento a otro, ya no estaba.

     Lucas trató de no pensarlo demasiado. Entró a su casa y se dedicó a dormir.

 

 

 

_Eliott._


End file.
